Amyrlin Seat
The Amyrlin Seat is the leader of the Aes Sedai in Tar Valon. Her full title is "Watcher of the Seals. The Flame of Tar Valon. The Amyrlin Seat", but usually is just referred to as the Amyrlin. She is chosen by the Hall of the Tower for life, and forsakes her former Ajah to be seen as "from all Ajahs and yet of none", symbolized by her stole striped with all seven Ajah colors. The position can only be held by female channelers, and presumably only one who belongs to the White Tower. Interestingly, Tower law considers the Amyrlin Seat to be Aes Sedai after having been raised, but does not require it as a prerequisite for raising. The Amyrlin is the supreme authority among the Aes Sedai, who formally refer to her as "Mother" and she to them as "Daughter" or "Child". She is widely recognized as one of the most powerful women in Randland, though she can be deposed for malfeasance by the Sitters of the Hall. This is referred to as being "stripped of stole and staff" and has only happened four times in recorded history. The Amyrlin is assisted in her duties by the Keeper of the Chronicles, who is second in command and traditionally sits in on most audiences. The title Watcher of the Seals means holder and protector of the seven seals on the Dark One's prison. A secret kept from the rest of the world is that no Amyrlin Seat had known where any of the seals were since the Trolloc Wars. The physical chair from which the Amyrlin rules over the Hall is also refered to as the Amyrlin Seat. Any visitor to the White Tower may demand to speak to the Amyrlin Seat, but few have the nerve to do so. Notable Amyrlins *Elisane Tishar: the first Amyrlin Seat, raised in . Credited with organizing and allying several diverse factions to form the modern Aes Sedai, and beginning the construction of Tar Valon. *Tetsuan: Raised from the Red Ajah. Served circa . Stripped of her rank for betraying Manetheren because of her jealousy of Ellisande's power. *Rashima Kerenmosa: Raised from the Green Ajah. Served 1251 - . The "Soldier Amyrlin", who served as a field general in the Trolloc Wars. She is credited with orchestrating the great victory at Maighande that turned the tide in the wars. *Bonwhin Meraighdin: Raised from the Red Ajah. Served - 992. Stripped of the staff and shawl for manipulating Artur Hawkwing, provoking him into besieging Tar Valon itself. *Deane Aryman: Raised from the Blue Ajah. Served FY 992 - 1084. Restored the power of the Aes Sedai following Bonwhin's mistakes. Encouraged Ishara Casalain to found the kingdom of Andor and negotiated an end to the Siege of Tar Valon with General Souran Maravaile. Was on the verge of negotiating an end to the War of the Hundred Years when she died in a riding accident. *Tamra Ospenya: Raised from the Blue Ajah. Served 973 - . Her Keeper was Gitara Moroso. Amyrlin during the Aiel War and the birth of the Dragon Reborn. Murdered by Jarna Malari, head of the Black Ajah. *Siuan Sanche: Raised from the Blue Ajah. Served 988 - . Stripped and stilled along with her Keeper, Leane Sharif, for keeping secret the existence of the Dragon Reborn from the Hall of the Tower. Her trial was not carried out in strict accordance with Tower law, leading to a split in the Tower. *Elaida a'Roihan: Raised from the Red Ajah. Served 999 - , but only acknowledged as the Amyrlin by roughly one-third of the Aes Sedai. She carries credence as she rules from the White Tower in Tar Valon. Wears a six-striped stole, with no representation of the Blue Ajah. Her initial Keeper of the Chronicles was Alviarin Freidhen, but Elaida removed her for dereliction of duty and replaced her with Tarna Feir. Elaida was made a damane during the Seanchan assault on the White Tower. The Hall loyal to her, uncertain of her status, declared her dead or unable to serve and offered Egwene the Amyrlin Seat on her proposed terms: acceptance of her army into the city, welcoming back rebel sisters, and restoration of the Blue Ajah. *Egwene al'Vere: Raised directly from Accepted, fulfilling the letter if not the spirit of Tower law. Served 999 NE to the present, but only acknowledged as the Amyrlin by roughly one-third of the Aes Sedai. She was raised by the "Tower in Exile" in Salidar; initially raised to be a puppet, but has consolidated power for herself with Siuan's help, among others. Her Keeper of the Chronicles is Sheriam Bayanar. Egwene accepted the terms that the The Hall proposed and was raised again, and again without any Red Ajah Sitters: this time because all three were out of the Tower. Because Sheriam was executed for being a member of the Black Ajah, Egwene chose Silviana Brehon of the Red Ajah as Keeper of the Chronicles. List of Amyrlins :''from FY 939 (approximately) to 1000 NE Notes Category:Titles Amyrlin Seat